


/flo·ri·lè·gio/

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Every story has its own warnings, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: ~ Forgiveness, can you imagine? - Bianca&NicoSi trovano in una specie di ranch: in lontananza riesce a vedere delle stalle, che riflettono la luce del sole come se fossero state appena inondate dal fiume che scorre loro accanto; riesce a sentire il nitrito dei cavalli, l'odore di animale che permea l'intero posto. Nico non è solo.Fa un passo in avanti, allontanandosi dalla fossa da cui ha bevuto per prendere forma e il suo passo non lascia impronta, come se fosse più incorporea qui che negli Inferi. Dopo aver desiderato per... settimane? mesi?, di tornare in superficie, la cosa le provoca la nausea. È sempre più decisa a reincarnarsi, se non fosse per suo fratello-Nico.





	1. Forgiveness, can you imagine? - Bianca&Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bianca&Nico  
> Genere: introspettivo, triste  
> Avvertimenti: character study (sorta)  
> Note: per l'ultima settimana del COW-T, prompt "in memoria", e otto fandom e una valanga di prompt, "pov di un pg morto", e dei, miti ed eroi, "Bianca&Nico". Sorta di canon divergent in alcuni punti, una sottospecie di character study un po' ovunque.

Sente l'ennesimo, potente strattone, una fune invisibile agganciata al suo stomaco che tira, tira e tira, cercando di trascinarla nel mondo esterno; Bianca pianta i piedi e stringe i denti, resistendo all'impulso di lasciarsi andare e tornare a vedere il cielo e il sole e il mondo dei vivi un'ultima volta.  
La forza si indebolisce lentamente, lasciando Bianca libera di distendere i muscoli, e poi sparisce, ma non il desiderio di andare verso la superficie. Quello rimane sempre con lei, come l'attesa, interminabile, insopportabile, anche in un posto teoricamente perfetto come i Campi Elisi. La reincarnazione comincia a sembrarle un'idea più che allettante, ma non può andarsene, non adesso che Nico ha bisogno di lei. Non può deluderlo di nuovo.

– Resisti Bianca –, sussurra a se stessa, ora che gli echi di quella stretta l'hanno lasciata finalmente libera, ora che la voglia di fuggire si è quietata, almeno un poco. Guarda quel sole artificiale che non scalda e che non fa male agli occhi, immagina quello vero splendere più su. Resisti, Nico.

-

Gli sembra che gli strattoni si stiano facendo sempre più frequenti, ma non ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco. Il tempo è difficile negli Inferi, dove l'eternità ti si spiega davanti che tu ne sia degno o meno; Bianca non si sente né particolarmente degna, né tanto meno desiderosa di vivere - se così si può dire - per sempre, quindi diciamo che il carattere inevitabile della situazione le sembra quantomeno calzante.

Ci sono momenti in cui riesce a malapena a riprendere fiato, prima che un'altra stretta arrivi, disperata, ad avvilupparsi alle sue viscere, altri in cui Bianca arriva a scordarsi del tutto di esse, e con loro sparisce anche il ricordo di suo fratello. Quando succede, quando la consapevolezza di aver dimenticato Nico la colpisce come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, accoglie la successiva con ansia, una pena che è lieta di dover scontare. È quasi come essere nei Campi della Pena, a subire una tortura impostagli dal Tribunale dei morti - quante volte ha pensato di meritarsi un posto lì, quante volte è stata sul punto di andarsene del tutto -, ma qui il giudice è lei, e sarebbe così facile cedere, farsi portare in superficie per incontrare di nuovo suo fratello e riprendersi la vita che ha lasciato-

Un'altra stretta che si allenta, un altro respiro che sembra più un singhiozzo. Nico, ti prego.

-

Lo strattone che sente è talmente delicato, quasi incerto, che non pensa di poterlo nemmeno definire tale. Bianca lo paragonerebbe alla fame, quel languorino che si prova un paio d'ore dopo aver mangiato, che puoi quasi ignorare se ti ci metti. Non si rende conto di quello che sta succedendo finché la pressione non aumenta, stringendole lo stomaco in un nodo che è ad un pelo dal passare da fastidioso a doloroso; la forza la rilascia di colpo, facendola barcollare per una frazione di secondo, prima di assestarsi.

Bianca butta fuori un respiro che non sapeva di star trattenendo, rilassandosi il tanto che basta alla forza per trascinarla di qualche centimetro verso destra, per farla alzare di poco sulle punte. Le basta opporre un minimo di resistenza per tornare a poggiare saldamente i piedi a terra; sembra quasi che Nico non voglia davvero evocarla, ma controllare che sia ancora negli Inferi. Vorrebbe poter dire che non c'è bisogno, ma ha già tradito la fiducia di Nico una volta, quindi non può biasimarlo se sente di dover accertarsi della cosa.

Bianca lancia un'occhiata ai Campi Elisi, alla schiera di villette intorno a lei, ordinate e perfette e abitate da persone - anime? - felici; vorrebbe poter trovare pace anche lei. Invece si lascia andare.

-

Si trovano in una specie di ranch: in lontananza riesce a vedere delle stalle, che riflettono la luce del sole come se fossero state appena inondate dal fiume che scorre loro accanto; riesce a sentire il nitrito dei cavalli, l'odore di animale che permea l'intero posto. Nico non è solo.

Fa un passo in avanti, allontanandosi dalla fossa da cui ha bevuto per prendere forma e il suo passo non lascia impronta, come se fosse più incorporea qui che negli Inferi. Dopo aver desiderato per... settimane? mesi?, di tornare in superficie, la cosa le provoca la nausea. È sempre più decisa a reincarnarsi, se non fosse per suo fratello-

Nico.

Nico la guarda come se fosse un regalo di Natale arrivato in anticipo, con gli occhi sgranati, congelato dalla sorpresa. Bianca non riesce a sopportarlo.

– Nico –, dice, affettando una calma che non prova. – Come sei cresciuto.

Nico urla, la voce rotta quando tenta di farla ragionare, di convincerla a venire con lui. Bianca vorrebbe, vorrebbe davvero, ma si odia abbastanza già adesso, senza dover complicare la situazione ulteriormente, cercando di sfidare suo padre in questo modo.

– Perché aiuti Percy e non me? –, grida ancora, addolorato che sua sorella dia più retta al quasi sconosciuto che l'ha uccisa, e non a lui. Bianca non lo biasima, ma vorrebbe che Nico capisse, che lasciasse stare questa inutile faida, non per Percy, ma per se stesso; allo stesso tempo, però, non crede riuscirebbe a sopportare che l'odio di Nico si riversasse su di lei.

– Nico –, lo prega. – Se mi vuoi bene, per favore, devi perdonare Percy, la colpa è mia-

Gli spiriti dietro di lei si agitano, affollandosi lungo la fossa per bere ed avvertirli di qualche pericolo; Bianca deve andare, ma c'è ancora qualcosa che deve dire a suo fratello.

– Nico –, ripete, avvicinando una mano al suo viso. La sua mano evapora a contatto con la sua pelle. Gli fa un sorriso triste, che trova il suo riflesso sul viso di suo fratello. – Ti voglio bene, ti prego, perdonalo.

Nico tenta di ricambiare la sua carezza, ma Bianca sente se stessa dissolversi. La sua mano passa attraverso la sua guancia, e si richiude in un pugno, frustrato e disperato e sul punto di crollare. È tutta colpa sua.

Nico, perdonami.

 

-

Bianca non pensava avrebbe mai rimesso piede al Campo Mezzosangue.

Si trovo sul limitare del bosco in cui si è disputata la sua prima - e ultima - caccia alla bandiera, in una piccola radura soleggiata e appena protetta da sguardi indiscreti; Nico la guarda tranquillo, quasi non avesse una preoccupazione al mondo - Bianca sa per certo che non è così -, appoggiato alla vanga che ha usato per scavare la fossa per il rituale. È significatamene più piccola rispetto a quella dell'ultima volta, nota. Forse ne basta giusto una grande abbastanza da contenere le offerte, o forse suo fratello si sta facendo più potente. Il pensiero la fa rabbrividire - o lo farebbe, se fosse ancora in grado di farlo. Manca poco, pensa.

– Nico –, dice, a mo' di saluto. – Perché mi hai evocato?

Nico sorride un pochino, salutandola con una mano sola. Lo trova più riposato, ora che è finalmente fuori dal Labirinto: le occhiaie si sono attenuate ed è un po' meno pallido, sotto la polvere che gli sporca il viso. Si passa un avambraccio su una guancia, forse per pulirsi, ma l'unico risultato che ottiene è spostare lo sporco sullo zigomo. Bianca non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.

– Ho deciso di perdonare Percy –, butta lì Nico, come risposta alla sua domanda. Non ci giurerebbe, ma crede che stia evitando il suo sguardo. Sembra concentrato sui movimenti degli altri semidei, affaccendati nelle loro routine quotidiane poco più in là; Bianca riesce a scorgere Percy, intento a parlare con Annabeth, davanti la Casa Grande. È pronta a scommettere che Nico stia guardando proprio lui, con quel misto di sfiducia e speranza che può leggere nei suoi occhi. Bianca attende, paziente, che suo fratello aggiunga qualcos'altro.

– Non lo faccio per lui –, dice infine, girandosi finalmente verso di lei. – Lo faccio per te. In tua memoria –, ed ecco di nuovo quel sorriso, quel sorriso che ha visto al ranch, in egual parte il vecchio Nico, allegro e ottimista, e il nuovo, solo e chiuso in se stesso. Bianca è fiera di lui, per aver trovato un compromesso.

– D'accordo –, annuisce. Bianca la prende come una vittoria; sicuramente è un primo passo. Nico non è ancora pronto a perdonarla, lei stessa sta ancora cercando di accettare ciò che ha fatto. Ce la faranno.

Bianca si guarda intorno e chiude gli occhi, contenta semplicemente di esistere in quel momento, contenta di essere stata evocata anche solo perché può godersi il sole e il vento e il canto degli uccelli. Darebbe qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo il calore dei raggi sulla pelle, la freschezza della brezza sul viso. Un giorno.

Dopo qualche minuto passato senza parlare, vede Nico muoversi con la coda dell'occhio: sta prendendo una manciata di terra con la pala, pronto a chiudere il collegamento, ad andare avanti con la sua vita. Bianca resta ferma, gli occhi chiusi, attendendo il momento in cui si ritroverà nuovamente negli Inferi, ma non succede nulla. Apre gli occhi e Nico è vicino a lei, immobile e silenzioso, gli occhi puntati sulla fossa, le braccia che tremano sotto il peso della pala; Bianca gli sfiora una guancia in una carezza che sa che suo fratello non potrà percepire. A Nico non sembra importare.

– Ciao, Bianca.

Bianca non ha il cuore di dirgli addio. Scrolla le spalle, chinandosi quanto basta per baciargli leggermente i capelli. Se fosse ancora viva, sentirebbe le lacrime rigarle le guance.

Nico lascia cadere il mucchietto di terra e la radura si dissolve intorno a lei.


	2. Frankly, I couldn't care less - Frank/Hazel/Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo  
> Genere: fluff?, commedia?, scemo.  
> Avvertimenti: poly relationship  
> Note: per il COW-T, "tema libero", ossia, scriviamo stronzate tanto non mi può dire nulla nessuno.

\- Francamente, non potrebbe importarmene di meno.  
Leo si era girato verso di lui di scatto, una finta espressione scioccata stampata in faccia.

\- Cosa odono le mie orecchie, hai davvero appena fatto una battuta?

Frank aveva ridacchiato, imbarazzato. - Era pessima? - aveva domandato, e Hazel gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata di rimprovero, che a causa del piccolo sorriso che aveva sulle labbra, non aveva sortito l'effetto sperato.

\- Non può essere peggio di tutte le battute di Leo.

Leo era sembrato seriamente offeso dall'insinuazione. - Ehi, le mie battute sono divertenti!

\- Sì, Leo, assolutamente -, aveva annuito Frank, serissimo, ma dopo pochi secondi si lasciato andare ad un altro sorriso idiota, incapace di restare impassibile. Leo li aveva distanziati, asserendo di non voler avere nulla a che fare con persone senza senso dell'umorismo.

Dopo pochi minuti si era però girato verso di loro, indicando un piccolo ristorante sul bordo della strada, che prometteva gli hamburger migliori della città. - Andiamo a mangiare lì -, aveva proposto Leo, rallentando il passo abbastanza da farsi raggiungere. - Percy me l'ha -, e li si era fermato un momento, guardandoli entrambi in faccia prima di concludere - caldamente consigliato.

\- LEO!


	3. Take your shoes off, dance in the rain - Piper&Mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Piper&Mitchell  
> Genere: fluff?  
> Note: scritta per la M3 del COW-T, prompt "estate", the four elements challenge, prompt "pioggia" e dei, miti ed eroi, prompt "Piper&Mitchell".

Piper spalanca la porta della cabina e corre dentro, fradicia dalla testa ai piedi; Mitchell solleva lo sguardo dal suo libro e osserva la pozzanghera che si sta formando sotto i suoi piedi: – è il giorno dell'ispezione, dovresti asciugare a terra.  
Piper lo rassicura che sì, lo farà, ma prima pensa bene di strizzarsi i capelli, bagnando ancora di più il pavimento. Mitchell sospira e si alza per andare a prendere uno straccio, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra: è scoppiato un bel acquazzone estivo, vede diversi ragazzi correre in giro alla ricerca di un riparo dalla pioggia scrosciante.

Quando ritorna dallo sgabuzzino in cui tengono il materiale per pulire, Piper è dove l'ha lasciata, gocciolante e sorridente, intenta ad osservare il temporale attraverso la porta, che è rimasta aperta.

– Tieni –, dice Mitchell, passandogli una pezza asciutta. Piper ringrazia e si china a poggiare lo straccio sulla pozza, asciugando sommariamente a terra, prima di incamminarsi verso il bagno. Mitchell prova a non fare caso alle impronte che sta lasciando per tutta la stanza.

– Meno male che sono rimasto dentro la cabina, oggi, non sopporterei la sensazione dei vestiti bagnati addosso.

Piper ride, tentando di rimanere in equilibrio su una gamba sola mentre tenta di slacciarsi uno scarponcino. – Non ti sei mai fatto i gavettoni?

Mitchell storce il naso al solo pensiero. – No, mai.

Piper si blocca, una scarpa abbandonata a terra accanto a lei. – Buttato in piscina vestito? Innaffiato da una macchina sul marciapiede? – chiede, sempre più sorpresa ad ogni risposta negativa. Mitchell la vede infilarsi nuovamente una scarpa, l'espressione determinata. – Dobbiamo rimediare.

Mitchell vorrebbe tanto dirle di non disturbarsi, ma Piper gli ha già afferrato un polso e lo sta trascinando fuori, dove viene investito da una pioggia torrenziale. – Piper!

Piper ride e continua a correre, in direzione del lago, ma Mitchell pianta i piedi, rischiando di farli cadere nel fango. – Mi accontento della pioggia, grazie – le dice, stizzito, e Piper gli lascia andare il polso, portando i palmi delle mani verso l'alto, per offrire una superficie dove schiantarsi alle gocce d'acqua. – Non è una bella sensazione?

Mitchell vorrebbe tanto poter dire che no, non è una bella sensazione per nulla, grazie tante, ma la pioggia è fresca sulla sua pelle, e il rumore che fa battendo a terra, unito alle risate e agli schiamazzi dei campeggiatori, è cadenzato, rilassante; sul limitare del bosco riesce a vedere le ninfe uscire dai propri alberi, e le Naiadi rompere la superficie del laghetto delle canoe. Non sarebbe un figlio di Afrodite, se non riuscisse a cogliere la bellezza in tutto questo.

– Sì –, ammette, sorridendo. – Sì, lo è.


End file.
